Never tear us apart
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Eran de dos mundos completamente diferentes, pero aun así fueron capaces de conseguir algo inesperado. Incluso si la distancia entre ambos es abismal, el amor lo mantiene unidos, sobrepasando a cualquier otra cosa que puedan experimentar. ONE-SHOT


**_Hola gente, cómo están!_**

**_Bueno, como pueden ver, les traigo un nuevo unitario basado en Percy Jackson y espero que les guste._**

**_Sin nada más que decir, no soy dueño de ningún personaje ya que todo es de su respectivo dueño._**

**_…Y comenten al final!_**

* * *

**_NEVER TEAR US APART_**

Crujían las secas hojas bajos las pisadas lentas de un caballo frisón, cuyas largas alas se hallaban actualmente plegadas a los costados por pedido de su jinete. Sentado sobre el lomo del animal, un joven adulto de cabello negro y ojos color verde agua cabalgaba sin montura alguna, prefiriendo montar a pelo.

Derecha estaba la espalda del hombre, cargando un bolso de aspecto poco atrayente, siendo notable únicamente que poco parecía pesarle. Él cerraba los ojos por largos minutos en el parsimonioso andar, concentrando para sentir los céfiros que llevaban consigo el perfume de frescas fresas recién cosechadas, así como las flores que crecían al pie de los enormes árboles que luchaban entre sí para alcanzar los rayos del sol.

Trazas de luz que se filtraban meticulosamente entre las frondosas ramas y chocaban insistentemente en el rostro semicubierto del jinete, oculto bajo un capote azul marino y una pañoleta más oscura. El taciturno brillo en sus memorables ojos vivaces era visible, demostrando fastidio y agotamiento por el largo tiempo que le tomó su travesía digna de su familia paterna.

Una pequeñas ramas caídas partiéndose por un peso superior hicieron que el jinete de ojos verdes azulados detenga su marcha, girando de forma perezosa su cabeza hacia la izquierda y vea un fulgor argento entre los árboles. Al menos dos docenas de féminas siluetas vistiendo parkas se hicieron visibles al perder su factor sorpresa, siendo lideradas por una niña de cabellera rojiza que rápidamente cambió su fisionomía al de una mujer mientras cargaba un carcaj en la cintura y un elaborado arco en la mano siniestra.

-Buenas tardes, Lady Artemis- saludó con educación el varón, inclinando milimétricamente la cabeza hacia delante antes de retraerla a su posición original.

-Buenas tardes para ti también, Perseus- replicó la líder de las cazadoras inmortales, emulando el movimiento físico como devolución del respeto dado.

-Imagino que es temporada de patear el trasero de los campistas, no? – con una mueca divertida bajo la pañoleta que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, el jinete inquirió.

-Planeas unírteles? – demostrando un semblante divertido que perturbó a sus integrantes más nuevos que rezumaban de odio hacia los hombres, la hermana de Apolo ofreció.

Una suave risita escapó de los labios del joven adulto, negando posteriormente con la cabeza antes de bajar del lomo de su caballo, el cual inmediatamente desplegó sus azabaches alas y las agitó mientras relinchaba.

Con los dedos índice y medio, pertenecientes a su extremidad superior derecha, Perseus bajó la azulada pañoleta que ocultaba su rostro al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta quedar frente a la diosa de la luna, ignorando el tensar de varios arcos con brillantes flechas. Inclinándose hacia delante, el semidiós tomó con cuidado la pequeña mano delicada de la deidad y depositó un casto beso en el dorso antes de soltarla para recuperar su posición previa.

-Wow…desde cuando eres un caballero, cabeza de algas? – incapaz de mantener a raya sus pensamientos, una de las cazadoras que presentaba una diadema en su cabeza cuestionó.

-Siempre lo he sido, cara de pino. Solo que lo reservo para la gente adecuada- virando su rostro hacia su diestra, el pelinegro respondió desganado.

-Acaso insinúas que yo no entro en esa categoría?! – sacando a relucir el volátil carácter heredado por su padre, la Grace exclamó mientras sus manos fulguraban con blanquecinos rayos.

-No sabía que había adquirido su propio oráculo, Lady Artemis- dejándole de prestar atención a la hija de Zeus, el único varón en la localización se dirigió a la líder con un tono que indicaba mofa.

Incluso las más reacias féminas del grupo sonrieron ante lo dicho, teniendo que mirar hacia el suelo cuando el joven adulto las observó agradecido. La pelirroja, por su parte, no necesitó ocultar su diversión, soltando una suave risa mientras miraba a su media hermana enfurecerse.

-Oye! Quién Hades te crees que eres para difamarme de semejante manera!? – haciendo gala de un léxico más rico al que estaba acostumbrada, Thalia Grace reclamó.

-Vaya, grandes palabras para alguien que apenas si terminó noveno grado…- con un tono más borde, Perseus parló, perdiendo el semblante de jocosidad.

Antes de que la teniente pudiese siquiera atentar a atacar a su primo con desenfrenada ira, la mano en alto de Artemis la detuvo, necesitando únicamente una mirada de reojo con sus plateados ojos para hacerle saber que no aceptaría tales actos en su presencia.

-Lady Artemis…- musitó la hermana mayor de Jason Grace, bajando los brazos y desvaneciendo la estática que los envolvía.

-Suficiente, Thalia. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Perseus te respondiera de tal forma, y lo sabes- alegó la diosa de la caza, observando como el semidiós se desenvolvía con algunas de las cazadoras más jóvenes que intentaban acariciar la crin del equino alado.

Él estaba hincado en el térreo suelo al lado de un arrodillado pegaso que había recibido la orden de dejarse acicalar por las niñas bajo la promesa de comida. Una a una, Perseus las invitaba a jugar con la larga melena del animal mitológico, manteniendo siempre una determinada distancia con las féminas para evitarles molestias.

-Pero si nunca le hice nada! – no conteniendo más su frustración, la hija de Zeus gritó con fuerzas, señalando con un acusador dedo índice derecho al semidiós.

-Recuérdame cómo fue que te convertiste en cazadora, Thalia- sin el menester de mirarla para hablarle, el hijo de Poseidón dialogó, esbozando después un alzamiento de labios cuando las pequeñas niñas hundían sus manos en las plumas negras del caballo volador.

Como si de un puñetazo a la mandíbula se tratara, la teniente de la caza abrió grande sus ojos azules eléctricos y cerró la boca para evitar decir algo más. Escaso fue el tiempo que requirió para hacer catarsis, rememorando perfectamente aquel día y las consecuencias acarreadas.

Soltando un cansino suspiro, el varón colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas e inmediatamente se puso de pie, quejándose entre dientes por el dolor de las articulaciones agarrotadas. Se reacomodó el bolso que cargaba en un principio, volteándose luego con la finalidad de caminar hasta donde su prima estaba, abrazándola con cariño y besando su frente, teniendo que agacharse un poco debido a la diferencia de alturas por la edad. Era visible que el fastidio que cargaba no era para ella principalmente, pero le era imposible contenerse y desquitarse con la primera persona que le hablara mal.

-Lo siento, Thals…solo he tenido unos espantosos últimos días- disculpándose por su forma de actuar, el joven adulto alejó el rostro unos centímetros para llevar las manos hasta el uniforme corte de pelo que ella tenía, tratando de peinarla.

-Ya deja de hacer eso, tonto! – sintiéndose mejor por ser tratada con la amabilidad que solía mostrarle el semidiós, la cazadora rápidamente recuperó su actitud rebelde al querer alejar las manos ajenas de su cabeza.

Siendo que los buenos ánimos habían sido recuperados, Perseus se alejó de su prima unos metros, posicionando los brazos en jarra antes de mirar de reojo a las intrépidas niñas que parecían ansiosas por subirse al lomo del pegaso, quien renuente relinchaba con fastidio mientras bateaba sus alas para soltar algunas plumas como método de regalo y pacificación.

-Se nota que estás cansado- la voz llena de poder, perteneciente a la Olímpica, despabiló al varón.

-Desde que salí del campamento me siento así para ser honesto- replicó él, demostrando con su mirada el estado que padecía.

-Aún quieres seguir adelante con esto? – acercándose a una de las pocas personas que podía llamar hombre, Artemis formuló su duda, obviando las miradas de asombro que sus seguidoras tenían ante sus actos.

Guardando silencio, hecho que dejó anonadada a su prima, el hijo de Poseidón cerró los ojos. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejó que los últimos rayos de sol golpearan en su cara, sintiendo como si Apolo estuviese en frente suyo y lo mirara con simpatía, por lo que tuvo que soltar nuevamente una exhalación fatigada al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sus brazos en perpendicular al suelo.

El jinete del pegaso rechinó los dientes por unos segundos, pensando en qué decir luego de sufrir una feroz tormenta de dispares ideas durante meses en su misión. Contradictorias voces susurraban desde ese día en su cabeza, dándoles visiones positivas y negativas de lo que pasaría, pero siendo él el último vocero.

-Quiero estar seguro primero, y para eso necesito verlo con mis propios ojos…Debo verlo con mis propios ojos- mostrando al mundo sus verde azulados orbes, la estirpe del dios del mar habló con convicción.

-Entonces que así sea, Perseus. Como se ha dicho antes, seremos jueces de tu caso por todo lo que has hecho para el bienestar del Olimpo- reconociendo la mentalidad del varón, la diosa aclaró su visión, recibiendo como agradecimiento un silencioso asentimiento.

-De qué están hablando ustedes dos? – siendo la líder de un grupo curioso de niñas con arcos y flechas, Thalia trató de averiguar.

Compartiendo una mirada, la diosa y el mestizo debatieron tácitamente la respuesta al comentario de la teniente, llegando a una conclusión cuando la pelirroja gesticuló una fingida mueca de fastidio y el pelinegro sonrió pícaramente.

-Cosas de adultos, no entenderías- sin perder la oportunidad que se le presentó como si fuese una magnífica ofrenda, el joven adulto lúdicamente alegó.

-Eres un…! – perdiendo la paciencia por las bromas, Thalia intentó infructuosamente atacar a su primo con un puñetazo lleno de electricidad, solo para fallar estrepitosamente cuando nuevamente fue abrazada.

-Ya, ya…no te enojes. Prometo robarle las pinturas oscuras a Nico para dártelas como retribución- permitiéndose bromear un rato más, el semidiós palmeó la espalda de la teniente condescendientemente.

Sintiendo que ya estaba resuelto el posible ataque que pudo haber recibido, el pelinegro se separó finalmente de la Grace, enviando una sonrisa de disculpa a las demás miembros del selecto grupo que parecían entender sus acciones y rápidamente desistieron de tomar medidas en su contra. Enviando un vistazo al cielo que perdía su luminosidad solar, el varón reacomodó la correa de su bolso con cuidado, dirigiéndole después una mirada a la diosa lunar que le regresó la acción de igual manera.

-Quiere dirigirse al campamento en Blackjack, Lady Artemis? – ofreciéndole un paseo en el pegaso a la deidad, el hijo de Poseidón habló.

-Aunque muy tentadora tu oferta Perseus, desistiré por hoy. Sin embargo, si pudieses permitirle a mis cazadoras más jóvenes el viajar en tu pegaso estaría muy agradecida- retomando el trato cordial y respetuoso entre los dos, la hija de Leto expuso su pensamiento.

-SÍ! – exclamaron las implicadas con júbilo, apreciando lo propuesto por su líder y mirando al joven adulto que parecía diferente a los hombres que odiaban.

Coceó en protesta el mitológico animal, relinchando para las féminas pero usando un florido lenguaje para el hijo de Poseidón, quien carraspeó en señal de detenimiento mientras le fulminaba con su mirada verde agua. La muda amenaza de limitarle su suministro de alimentos favoritos fue necesario para que Blackjack volviera a ser un lindo corcel para las cazadoras más jóvenes, quienes lo montaron presurosamente con ayuda de sus hermanas mayores.

-Qué fue eso? – una de las cazadoras más antiguas cuestionó respecto a lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Nada, solo una pequeña advertencia para que no se queje tanto a menos que quiera hacer dieta. Ahora que las más jóvenes están sobre Blackjack, me permitiría acompañarla Lady Artemis? – ocupándose en primer lugar en responder a la duda, el jinete que vestía un manto azul sobre sus hombros ofreció tentativamente el brazo izquierdo a la diosa.

Alzando una ceja y dibujando una sonrisa sardónica en su utópico rostro, la deidad de la caza y la luna negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, despeinándose levemente pero sin perder la belleza salvaje que poseía. Ella deslizó su arco en la espalda, dejando que la cuerda cruce en diagonal de derecha a izquierda por encima del pecho, para finalmente hacer pasar su extremidad superior diestra en el espacio que ofreció el hijo de Poseidón al curvar su codo.

-Admito que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que caminé de esta forma junto a un hombre que no catalogué como cerdo, Perseus. Es un tanto…relajante- concediéndole la gracia de poder caminar a su lado como un par, Artemis platicó mientras era seguida por sus cazadoras en dirección al campamento griego.

-Viniendo de usted, lo tomaré como el máximo de los halagos- continuando con su muestra de caballerosidad pero sin dejar de lado su sentido de humor, el pelinegro alegó, efectuando un pausado andar para que las pequeñas doncellas pudiesen disfrutar de su viaje.

-Es lo mínimo que deberías de hacer- con apócrifa superioridad y haciendo un ademán con su mano izquierda como si fuese Aphrodite, comentó la pelirroja.

Viendo que el dúo enseñaba una clara falta de aversión del uno con el otro, las cazadoras de más experiencia y antigüedad optaron por seguirlos en silencio, tarea que resultaba difícil como volar para la teniente que no sabía lo que le pasó a su primo, quien se caracterizaba por faltarle el respeto a la mayor parte del mundo.

-Muy bien! Buen chiste, cabeza de algas! Ahora puedes dejar de actuar como si tuviese modales y suelta a Lady Artemis! – incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría, Thalia recurrió a lo más sensato.

Negándose a soltar el brazo de la diosa, el pelinegro le dedicó una mueca melancólica a la teniente. Dicho semblante paralizó momentáneamente a la chica amante del punk, pudiendo verificar luego que desde el momento en que se encontraron con él llevaba ese semblante, acompañado también por un extraño brillo en sus atrayentes ojos.

-Siempre tuve modales, Thalia. Solo ocurre que no soy muy adepto a emplearlos…y sí, antes de que me digas algo por la forma en que hablo, mi madre siempre fue bastante insistente en que al menos le cumpliera ese sueño mientras estudiaba- explicándose, Perseus Jackson mantuvo su lento andar bajo la imparable caída del sol por el oeste y el constante nacimiento de las brillantes constelaciones en el firmamento.

-Qué te ocurre? Por qué estás triste, Percy? – refiriéndose por primera vez en varios meses desde la última vez que se vieron por su apodo, la hija de Zeus inquirió.

Solo el relincho grave del pegaso se oyó en ese instante, como si fuese este quien respondiera a la duda de la cazadora. Las niñas que lo montaban rápidamente se apresuraron en acariciarlo, lo que les valió un relincho más tranquilo y que retomara su andar.

-Ruega por no saberlo. Si realmente te importa, ruega- dejando de mirarla para seguir guiando a la pelirroja que tenía a su lado, el varón dijo casi en un susurro.

Lo que siguió del extenso trayecto, tanto la diosa como su teniente permanecieron en un silencio generado por el semidiós, dedicándose únicamente a escuchar las pláticas sobre métodos de caza que las doncellas experimentadas tenían o sobre cuántos pegasos más habrían en el campamento por parte de las más pequeñas cazadoras.

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la barrera protectora del campamento griego, las estrellas brillaban con ahínco en el oscuro cielo despejado en donde la luna no estaba visible actualmente, llevando al pelinegro a tener que contar mentalmente los días del mes antes de mirar de reojo a la diosa que con simpleza asintió a sus sospechas.

Luces de antorchas y lámparas en medio del frondoso bosque se hicieron notar con cada metro que el numeroso grupo daba, oyendo los murmullos lejanos de los campistas que parecían disfrutar como podían de la vida allí. Camisetas naranjas resaltaban en la oscuridad, revelando adolescentes de ambos sexos, mientras que la presencia de auras poderosas revelaban que otros seres de mayor jerarquía aguardaban cerca de la hoguera central.

Más de una ceja en alto se denotó en los presentes del campamento al ver cómo una de las diosas con mayor renombre a la hora de demostrar su desprecio hacia el sexo masculino caminaba al lado de uno, con los brazos entrelazados por si fuera poco. Obviamente eso fue lo primero que todos vieron, lo segundo fue el pequeño grupo de niñas sobre Blackjack que palmeaban el lomo de este por el bien trabajo que hizo al llevarlas.

-Muchas gracias por permitirme el acompañarla hasta aquí, Lady Artemis- deteniéndose frente al gentío, Perseus liberó el agarre que compartía con la diosa, inclinándose levemente mientras se mostraba agradecido.

-Mientras no te conviertas en un cerdo, siempre existirá la posibilidad de caminar como lo hicimos Perseus- dejando estupefactos a todos con el hecho de dirigirle una sonrisa a un hombre, la diosa de la luna comunicó.

-…Bien, creo que estoy alucinando o algo por el estilo- tras un silencioso momento, Apolo se hizo notar al expresar lo que muchos pensaban.

-Eso es lo que llevo pensando todo este tiempo! – hallando por fin a alguien que pensaba de igual manera que ella, la teniente de las cazadoras clamó.

-Hacen muy bonita pareja, no lo crees? – musitó por lo bajo la diosa del amor a Ares, quien únicamente bufó con molestia.

-Desde cuándo Percy tiene modales? – esta vez fue Chris quien expresó su duda, ganándose un encogimiento de hombros masivo.

-Suficiente! No hemos venido hasta aquí para oír sobre las actitudes del hijo de mi hermano! – exasperado, el Rey del Olimpo declaró con vehemencia, generando un incandescente fulgor con sus ojos eléctricos.

Todos los campistas se callaron al escuchar lo último dicho, girando bruscamente sus cabezas en dirección al susodicho que se encontraba ayudando a las cazadoras más antiguas a bajar las pequeñas doncellas del pegaso, las cuales llevaban consigo una pluma azabache como regalo.

-Percy, qué has hecho ahora? – el director de actividades en el campamento, Chiron, cuestionó a su estudiante ya adulto.

-Nada. A quién deberías preguntarle eso sería a otra persona- terminando de auxiliar a la última de las niñas, el hijo del dios del mar se volteó para mirar a los ancianos ojos del entrenador de héroes.

Hallando algo extraño en el Jackson, el centauro supo que nada más conseguiría de él. Concluyó que el cambio de actitud se debía principalmente a su existencia fluctuante heredada por Poseidón, además de que algo más parecía estarle carcomiendo por dentro. Sorprendiendo al resto de sus estudiantes, Chiron tan solo atinó a asentir en silencio, viendo como el centro de atención se separaba de Blackjack y daba unos pasos antes de buscar con la mirada a alguien en especial entre tanta gente.

-Hola Annabeth! – demostrando un rotundo cambio de humor, el pelinegro agitó la mano derecha como saludo

-Dónde has estado estos últimos ocho meses, Perseus Jackson!? Respóndeme ahora mismo! – empujando en el trayecto a los hermanos Stoll, la blonda hija de Athena se paró frente al varón con los brazos en jarra mientras miraba lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Cumpliendo una misión dada por Lady Athena para poder pedir tu mano en matrimonio, Annabeth. Sabes lo difícil que fue buscar la corneja que perdió su estatua en Corone? – desestimando la furia de la fémina, el hijo de Poseidón respondió con simpleza y sin dejar de sonreír, lo cual ponía de los pelos a todos los demás campistas porque podían sentir que algo extraño ocurría.

-Mi…mi mano…? Es…es eso cierto, madre?! – abriendo con asombro sus grises ojos, la rubia buscó respuestas en su madre, quien trataba de mostrarse impasible bajo la atenta mirada de los demás dioses.

-Sí, hija- escueta terminó siendo la réplica de la deidad patrona de Atenas.

-Percy, yo…- tras confirmar su duda, la Chase rápidamente busco al pelinegro, retrocediendo instintivamente al verlo serio.

-Qué has hecho en mi ausencia, Annabeth? – calmo pero grave, se expresó el joven adulto.

-Eh? De qué hablas, Percy? No he hecho nada- mostrándose confusa, la líder de la cabina número seis alegó con apuro.

-Lord Apolo? – solo los ojos verde azulados se movilizaron a donde estaba el hermano menor de Artemis, quien lucía un semblante regio como el resto de los Olímpicos.

-Miente- determinó sin pensarlo mucho el dios del sol.

La mirada verde azulada regresó a la rubia, fulminándola silenciosamente. Su respiración se mantenía acompasada y los músculos del cuerpo relajados, demostrando que estaba en total control de sí.

-Quizás no lo hayas notado Annabeth, pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de decir la verdad- incluso si lo pronunció en un susurro, el hijo de Sally Jackson se hizo escuchar por todos.

-De qué me acusas, sesos de alga?! No he hecho nada en tu ausencia- conteniéndose de mostrar miedo, la blonda hija de la diosa de la sabiduría replicó mientras abría y cerraba sus manos repetidas veces.

-Me avergüenzas como dios de las mentiras, niña. Lamento decir esto hermana, pero se ha ganado a pulso su castigo- con su caduceo enterrado en el suelo, Hermes se apoyaba perezosamente en este en simultáneo a brindar su opinión de lo que transcurría.

-Dijo castigo…? – por lo bajo, Drew musitó a Katie en un tono de suma confusión, lo cual estaba siendo imitado por muchos campistas más.

-Recuerdas lo que hicimos antes de mi partida, chica sabia? El juramento por el Río Estigia? – empezando a quitarse el bolso que aún llevaba encima, el pelinegro formuló sus preguntas, ignorando el terror que abrumó la gris mirada de Chase.

-No…no, Percy…aguarda un segundo…- hallándose acorralada tras lo indicado por dos dioses Olímpicos, Annabeth Chase balbuceó despavorida y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Corre, Annabeth. Corre- parló el hijo del dios del mar, depositando con cariño el bolso en el suelo y viendo de reojo cómo la susodicha acataba su comando para sorpresa de todos.

Decenas de gritos en protesta se alzaron por lo que vieron, siendo solo los Olímpicos y una callada Rachel Dare quienes miraban en dirección a donde la hija de Athena corría. La molestia no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Ares, detestando el bullicio que sus propios hijos conformaban, y por ello siendo tentado a desenvainar su espada para silenciarlos eternamente. Solo un brusco movimiento telúrico hizo que los campistas y algunas cazadoras cerraran la boca, hallando inmediatamente al culpable del acto, siendo Poseidón el que estrelló la base de su tridente contra el suelo sin dejar de ver a su sobrina de ojos grises metálicos.

-Hallando culpable a Annabeth Chase de romper su juramento de fidelidad bajo el poder del Río Estigia mientras su pareja estaba cumpliendo la prueba brindada por Athena, declaramos su sentencia de defunción! Perseus Jackson, tienes tan solo un tiro para llevar a cabo su penitencia! – con voz tronadora, el Rey del Olimpo exclamó con abundante poder el veredicto del caso.

Hincándose al lado de su bolso, el joven adulto de cabellos azabaches miró con nostalgia dicho objeto de carga, llevando su mano derecha al cierre metálico que mantenía sellado su contenido. Lento, como si de un rito se tratara, Perseus lo abrió por completo y miró lo que había dentro, ganándose la curiosidad de varios, lo que se incrementó cuando el semidiós se quitó la pañoleta del cuello y reveló una delgada cadena plateada colgando de allí con un par de anillos dorados.

-Sabes, esto es tu culpa…mira que insistirme en seguir con mi vida- murmuró el Jackson, desligando unos eslabones para hacerse de las argollas y colocarse uno de estos en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Nadie entendía de lo que hablaba. Nadie excepto el único dios que todo lo veía desde su carroza dorada.

-Puede que nuestras edades fuesen bastante diferentes, y ni hablar de las costumbres…pero yo era feliz con saber que era tuyo y de nadie más- continuó monologando el hijo de Poseidón.

La gente, curiosa, creía que el varón seguía hablando de la huidiza Chase. Sin embargo, rápidamente todos se petrificaron al atestiguar cómo Perseus extraía de su bolso un plateado carcaj con seis flechas, atándolo posteriormente en la cintura como Artemis llevaba el suyo.

-Pensar que ninguno de los dos se imaginó vivir un breve tiempo que pareció milenario…que nunca nadie nos podría separar- demostrando cada vez más melancolía en su tono, el semidiós sostuvo entre sus mano un objeto que la diosa de la luna creyó extraviado.

Una argentada diadema con intrincados y hermosos detalles de los ciclos lunares se convirtió en el foco de atención de todos, descubriendo que Perseus Jackson nunca estuvo hablando de la hija de Athena en todo su soliloquio, sino de una mujer que hace años ya no estaba con ellos. Una doncella que cazada eternamente en los cielos nocturnos actualmente.

-Nadie me creería si dijera que tú me lastimaste con tu partida, pero me es imposible guardarte rencor. No cuando siempre has estado allí para mí- logrando engarzar el anillo restante en la tiara y luego sujetándola a la correa de su cinturón, el pelinegro se agachó una vez más para conseguir lo último que le faltaba.

Poco podía decir Artemis más que mirar a su madrastra y realizar un disimulado asentimiento tácito, dándole el permiso de aprobar las acciones de la persona que consideraba un hombre y que mantuvo en su interior las verdaderas emociones que lo conformaban si la reacción de Aphrodite significaba algo.

El único hijo que tenían en común Poseidón y Sally Jackson se irguió con un rostro serio, sujetando con ahínco un arco de madera que poseía filigranas de plata en toda su extensión. La extremidad inferior diestra se ubicó por delante de su cuerpo mientras que la otra en sentido opuesto, alzando luego el arma en paralelo al suelo con su mano derecha y extrayendo una única flecha con la izquierda antes de colocarla en la cuerda, tensándola al máximo.

-Percy? – susurró asustada Thalia.

-Por favor Perseus, ten piedad de mi hija…- rogó la deidad de la sabiduría.

-Silencio, niña! Tú sabías lo que ocurría y aun así enviaste lejos a mi hijo! – exclamó con furia Poseidón, pinchando con el tridente la garganta de la diosa, dibujando delgados hilillos de icor.

-Quitaré la maldición por esta vez, niñato. No desperdicies la oportunidad- gruñó el dios de la guerra, entendiendo de alguna manera las emociones que escondía tras años de experiencia el semidiós.

-Yo haré lo mismo, Perseus. Asegúrate de no fallar- Apolo concordó, ganándose el asombro de sus pares.

-Deja de perder el tiempo, Jackson. Hazlo ya- sorprendiendo a los campistas, Dionisio pronunció correctamente el apellido del implicado.

-Esto era lo que ocultabas…? Pido disculpas por inmiscuirme en tu vida por ello- sabiendo por fin lo que vio aquella vez en el terreno de su esposo, la diosa del amor se explayó.

-Quiero que sepas que tu unión ha sido formalizada. No siempre puedo atestiguar un lazo como el tuyo- dijo Hera, pudiendo apreciar una minúscula sonrisa en el joven adulto.

-Solo tienes un tiro, Perseus Jackson. Si fallas, deberán seguir caminos distintos- sentenció el dios de los cielos con total autoridad.

Los ojos verdes azulados veían a la lejanía la figura de Annabeth Chase corriendo en línea recta, olvidando completamente de lo aprendido por Chiron. No hallaba sentimiento alguno para la rubia desde que el Oráculo le profetizó su misión y la conclusión de esta, sabiendo a la perfección que no importaba cuánto torciera las acciones en el trayecto, siempre el destino hallaría una forma de cumplirse como lo predispuso.

Cerrando su ojos derecho tras apuntar correctamente, Perseus acompasó tanto sus pulsaciones cardíacas como su respiración, contrayendo una armonía que pocas veces conseguía desde la muerte de su amada cazadora. La punta plateada de la flecha estaba dirigida directamente a la espalda de la rubia, esperando pacientemente por dividir el aire con un agudo silbido.

Mirando por última vez el cielo nocturno, el semidiós del mar encontró fácilmente su constelación favorita. El invisible diagrama de estrellas que lo cuidaba cada jornada se hallaba allí, juzgando su accionar con gran expectativa.

Todos estaban petrificados, aguardando por la resolución del juicio. Nadie hablaba. Ninguna deidad, campista o animal mitológico se atrevía a romper el tenso ambiente. Solo en el instante que una de las estrellas que componía la constelación de Zoe Nightshade brilló, alguien habló.

-Dispara- ordenó Artemis.

Y Perseus Jackson disparó.

* * *

**_FIN DEL ONE-SHOT!_**

**_Qué tal?_**

**_Les gustó?_**

**_Fui capaz de mantener el secreto de la trama hasta el final?_**

**_Les sorprendió cómo Percy puede ser maduro cuando quiere?_**

**_Alguien más le hubiese gustado que Percy estuviese con Zoe en el canon?_**

**_Ustedes qué creen? Logró conseguir su objetivo el hijo de Poseidón?_**

**_POR FAVOR COMENTEN!_**

**_Saludos y hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
